Annabeth and Nico Fanfiction
by ClairetheAWESOME
Summary: Annabeth catches Percy cheating on her with Thalia. She decides to hurt Percy as much as he had hurt her.


Annabeth's POV

Me and Percy had a fight. A big one. He was upset that I was spending so much time designing the new Camp-Half Blood. Designing takes time for goodness sakes! He was just acting so ignorant, so not understanding, I wanted to break up with him. But it would really break his heart, and I wouldn't want that. And Percy was a piece of me, a piece I wouldn't be able to live without.

I couldn't sleep, I kept thinking about our fight this evening, tears kept threatening to form, but I just wouldn't, I just wouldn't cry over that fight. We will get together again, we'd have to! After all we've been through? But I still really doubted it.

Since I couldn't sleep, I decided to beat up some dummies to clear my mind.

I picked up my dagger and quietly crept outside, trying not to wake my half brothers and sisters.

While I was walking I saw Nico Di Angelo sitting under a tree facing a ditch and doing who-knows-what.

I got to the training room and was about to turn on the lights when I saw something that shattered my heart to a million pieces, then thrown into the depths of Tartarus. It made me question why, why? did I ever love this guy, why did I love him when he probably didn't even love me back.

I saw Percy and Thalia making out on the left side of the dim training room.

How? WHY? would he do this to me? After all we've been through? I couldn't believe it. I ran silently out of the room to the outside. Sure, we had fought, but I had never imagined that he would do this. Never. This made me wonder how well I actually knew Percy. When I thought of the name, I almost teared up. I willed myself not to cry, but two tears still slid down my cheeks. My thoughts clouded up, except for one thought. I had to hurt Percy as much as he did to me.

I scanned my surroundings, looking for any signs of human life, boy human life.

I spotted Nico Di Angelo walking away from a tree kicking a rock or bone or something 30 feet away.

I quickly wiped my face and stormed over to him.

He looked up, "Hey."

Without warning, I grabbed his sword out of his belt and threw it as far away as I could.

"HEY WHA—"

Without a word I clamped my hand tightly around his mouth and dragged him towards the training room, kicking and trying to scream.

I could tell he was trying to summon skeletal warriors because skeletal fingers kept appearing and sinking back to the Earth. I guess he can't really concentrate when he's being dragged over a bunch of rocks.

We finally got there, Nico seemed to relax when he realized I wasn't going to kidnap him to my cabin or something.

"Not a word," I warned him.

He nodded and gave me a look like, what the f*ck?

I led him into the room and pointed at Percy and Thalia. His eyes widened, and for a second I saw something like hurt. Or maybe I imagined it? Then he looked at me like, You kidnapped me to that I could

see Percy and Thalia kissing?

I motioned for him to follow me to the middle of the room. He stared glumly at the door, then huffed and followed me. When we were there he crossed his arms like, what do you want with me?

I giggled loudly to make sure Thalia and Percy were looking, and Nico gaped at me like, Are you on drugs?

Then I leaned over and kissed him.

He completely froze on the spot. He lips didn't move.

His skin was cold, but his lips weren't.

His mouth was open in shock, but I didn't french kiss him, knowing he would freak out. Well, freak out more than how much he's freaking out right now.

I crushed his head against mine and moved it around so it looked like he was kissing back. I peeked at him through my eyelids and saw that his eyes were wide open.

"Close your eyes!" I mumbled against his lips.

He glared at me, then seemed to realize why I was doing this, he reluctantly closed his eyes.

"WHAT THE HELL ANNABETH?" Percy shrieked.

I jumped back in fake surprise, "Percy?"

Nico stood there staring at me, then he turned around and ran into the shadows to shadow travel somewhere.

"Annabeth…" Percy faltered.

I smirked at him, "Guess you've found my replacement."

Then I turned and ran to the Athena Cabin. Then I changed my mind and ran to the Hades' Cabin.

I knocked on the door, no answer. I knocked again. No answer. I banged on the door. No answer. I burst through the door and saw Nico lying flat on his face on his bed muttering something.

"What?!" he told me, sitting up.

"Don't you tell anything about this to Percy, got it?"

"Huh? Why?"

"Just don't! And try to avoid him too, okay?"

"Fine, just get out."

I got out and went into my cabin. I snuggled into my blankets, and that was when I finally broke down crying. I sobbed silently until I fell asleep.


End file.
